


Unconscious Revenge

by Dancing Serpent (Phaeton)



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-05
Updated: 2009-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phaeton/pseuds/Dancing%20Serpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Muraki's wishes finally comes true - only it doesn't, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconscious Revenge

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **Disclaimer:** _Yami no Matsuei_ belongs to Matsushita Yoko, Hakusensha, etc. I'm not making money with this, it's just for fun.
> 
> This is definitely part of my own personal YnM canon and I have wanted to write this for some time now (spoilers for manga volume eight and/or the anime Kyoto files).
> 
> Many thanks to [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/rushlight/profile)[**rushlight**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/rushlight/) who took over the beta-job for this.  
> 

  
Muraki has wanted this for so long, but when he finally has Tsuzuki under him it's nothing like he had imagined.

Muraki is a vain man who demands full attention from both his lovers and his victims, but Tsuzuki's mind is gone, empty. There is no emotion at all, no recognition in his eyes. His body flaps limp and uncoordinated under Muraki's furious thrusts, nothing more than a human rag doll.

Muraki pulls out, his erection wilting unsatisfied. He won't try again, won't wait any longer. Maybe carrying out his revenge on Saki will make him forget about this humiliation.


End file.
